


in your head, in your heart, like never before

by losangelou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton thinks Luke is like the bee's knees basically, Fluff, M/M, Self-Conscious Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losangelou/pseuds/losangelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wears big sweaters and throws Ashton for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your head, in your heart, like never before

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely little bae's birthday!!! I hope it doesn't suck and that it's just something extra special to brighten up your birthday. Yaaaaay!!
> 
> (Also go follow her on tumblr [here](http://hugdealler.tumblr.com) because it's very lovely.

Ashton couldn’t tell you why or how, but there was just something quite adorable about seeing this giant oaf of a young adult like Luke wearing the baggiest sweater known to man. Perhaps what made it even better was the fact that it showed off the very tops of his shoulders and covered up his hands almost entirely.

 

Ashton smiled from where he was sitting on the couch in the tour bus, pretending to be busy on his phone, but really, he was staring at Luke.

 

He wasn’t sure if he could even be blamed anymore. Luke was gorgeous, from head to toe, quiffed hair to black Converse. He’d always known, really, because it was hard not to. They spent everyday together, which was bound to leave anyone with a brain seeing the beauty that was right in front of their face.

 

Today, Luke was wearing that baggy sweater, tapping away on his phone as he splayed his limbs out across from Ashton on the opposite couch that spanned nearly the whole length of the front of the bus. He was wearing the usual black skinny jeans as well. He wasn’t wearing his Chucks since they’d been inside all day, but that didn’t even phase Ashton because his feet were clad with Happy Bunny socks.

 

He finally glanced up from his phone, only to see Luke glancing back down at his phone and pursing his lips rather hard. (If you could purse your lips hard, anyway; Ashton wasn’t very sure.)

 

“What’cha doin’ over there?” He arched an eyebrow over at the other blond, who was just shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Y’know. Stuff,” replied Luke, biting at his lip now and gripping onto his phone rather hard, knuckles white.

 

That only made Ashton tilt his head in confusion at the other boy, not used to seeing him act so weird. “‘Stuff?’ Luke, c’mon. You can do better than that. Even something like ‘looking up how much it costs to kill annoying drummers’ would have been a good fake answer,” he teased, unable to stop himself from grinning when the corner of his best friend’s mouth pulled up just a tad. Well, at least Luke found him a _little_ funny. Sort of.

 

The blond gazed over at Ashton with an odd look in his face, his features all pinched up in what seemed to be concentration before he threw his legs over the edge of the couch and sat up, locking his phone and looking at Ashton seriously.

 

Seeing Luke so serious only caused Ashton to lock his phone as well, sliding it into his pocket while Luke slid his into his own and seemed to be contemplating how to word whatever it was he was thinking.

 

“Do you think...maybe…” He huffed, looking down at his socks and leaning forward as he clasped his hands together, his arms resting on his knees.

 

“Maybe…?”

 

“Do you think, just maybe, I’m, like, not built right?” Luke finally asked, his eyes meeting Ashton’s.

 

For whatever reason, or maybe a very obvious one, those words felt like a bucket of bricks being thrown at Ashton’s chest. How could Luke not think he was built right? He was slim, tall, subtly muscular… He was gorgeous. Ashton had to let him know that.

 

He turned himself and spread his legs out, his back against the wall. “Come here, Luke. I think we need to have a chat.”

 

That seemed to encourage Luke to at least stand up, crossing the slim few feet between him and Ashton. “What-- Where-”

 

“Sit on my lap,” the blond instructed, patting the knee closest to the back of the couch. Luke knew him well enough to know what that meant. He easily crawled into his lap, leaning against the back of the couch and Ashton’s chest at a 45° angle, hands in his lap and playing with his sleeves.

 

“Now, Luke… Why do you think you’re not built right?” Ashton asked, sliding his hand through the short hairs at the back of the younger boy’s head.

 

Luke was quick to open his mouth, “I never said that _I_ don’t think I’m built right, I just-”

 

“Luke…” Ashton tried to keep the scolding tone out of his voice, but he’d always felt protective of him in an odd sort of way.

 

Sure, he was the oldest and Luke was the youngest, but the other boys were younger than him, too. Why didn’t he feel like _this_ about them? With Luke, he felt the need to coddle him and make sure his every need was met. Sure, he might not have been the one to cuddle him, but that had never been Ashton’s cup of tea. He wasn’t against cuddling, though, because if Luke so much as even _started_ to jut his lower lip out into a pout, Ashton was cuddling him in seconds to make him smile and purr like a satisfied little kitten.

 

The way Ashton had said his name was clearly enough to make Luke look down again and stare at his fingers as they held his sleeves close to his palms. “I just… I know I’m not as built as the rest of you. I’m taller, too. I just look… awkward. I still look like a little kid going through a growth spurt, but I’m an adult. I don’t even look like I’m an adult, Ash.”

 

His words only made Ashton frown a tad bit more than before. He’d never known that Luke felt this way at all. “Lukey, you’re fit. I promise you that. Our fans think so, people who aren’t our fans think so… You’re gorgeous. When it comes to you thinking you’re, like… too tall and too stick-like, if that’s what you’re saying, isn’t even fair. You’ve got muscles. They’re not as big, but that’s okay. You look like young adult and that’s what you are.” The boy ran his hands up and down Luke’s back, moving the one closest to the back of the couch to his upper back, pulling him closer.

 

Luke sighed, easing his head into the crook of Ashton’s shoulder and neck while the rest of his body slumped lazily against Ashton as he resituated the both of them. Within mere minutes, Luke and Ashton were laying down and Luke was curled up on top of Ashton. He had to admit that this was a _lot_ more comfortable.

 

“I just… it’s not just that, I guess? I mean, I wear these big sweaters and shirts and flannels, but I like them a lot because they can cover me up so well. It’s embarrassing, Ash, to be the one who’s not muscular. I mean, why do you think I never wanna take my shirt off? I don’t want fans to see how pale and small and _unfit_ I am.” With his words growing more self-deprecating, Luke’s actions were showing that he felt about two feet small and wanted comfort.

 

Ashton was happy to give him that in whatever way he could.

 

He wrapped his arms around Luke’s body a bit tighter, rubbing at his back with one hand and holding onto the small of his back with the other. “Luke, you and I both know that our fans wouldn’t be disappointed in what they see at all. You have a great body. I meant it when I said you’re gorgeous. I know my opinion won’t change yours, but… it’s the way I feel, anyway. And no one cares about how pale you are. You’re also _far_ from small. You’re broader than the three of us combined, Lukey,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head.

 

Luke let out a little sigh into his chest, nuzzling into it as well and sighing as Ashton’s hands rubbed soothing circles over his sweater. Well, that’s what it _started_ as, but soon, Ashton’s lowest hand moved from its firm placement on the small of his back, sliding lower. Luke’s eyes fluttered open, not daring to look up at Ashton (who wasn’t even sure he wanted Luke to be looking right then) as his hand made it to the back of his skinny jeans. He was about to ask what it was Ashton thought he was doing, but soon it was obvious that he had no reason to ask.

 

Ashton’s hand moved from where it was, sliding _underneath_ Luke’s sweater and causing Luke to shiver as it pressed to his actual lower back. Somehow, this felt a lot more intimate than it maybe should have been, but Luke couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

Ashton couldn’t either. He knew that this wasn’t really “taking care” of Luke, so to speak, but he thought it sort of counted. Luke didn’t seem to be complaining, either, so he figured he was okay if he brought his hand up more, his fingers gently sliding up and up, easing over each vertebrae. He seemed to be getting to Luke, a few hums coming from his mouth.

 

“Ash…” Luke sighed, nuzzling into his neck and pressing his lips there. That instantly caused Ashton’s blood to turn into liquid gold, all of his senses turning a tad fuzzy except for the ones needed to focus on all that was happening between him and Luke.

 

He finally opened his mouth, “Yeah?” He pressed a kiss to Luke’s temple once more, happy to feel Luke’s eyes fluttering against his neck.

 

“When you say gorgeous, what do you mean?” The muttering was way cuter than it should have been, causing Ashton’s dimples to come out when he responded.

 

“I wish I could clarify, but I don’t think I have words for how beautiful you are, Luke.”

 

Luke looked up at Ashton as Ashton looked down at him, sweet and soft smiles on both of their faces. “Can I be honest?” he whispered, voice soft and sweet.

 

Ashton had no choice but to chuckle at that, mostly because of this whole conversation. “You’ve been honest with me before, what’s stopping you?”

 

Luke took a shaky breath, his chest stuttering to take the air in. Ashton could feel it against his own chest before he was answering. “I’m afraid you’re saying that in a friendly way, but not how I want you to mean it.”

 

 _Oh._ Oh. Well, that was…

 

“I want to kiss you 24/7, Luke. I’m obsessed with you. It’s a miracle you’re not my lock screen on my phone at this point. I just want you so much.” Ashton paused, biting at his lip. “Well, I hope that’s what you meant when you said ‘how you want me to mean it,’ because that’s how I feel.”

 

Luke took another breath this time, Ashton able to feel it, but it was faster and a bit more emotional.

 

In an instant, Luke’s lips were brushing across Ashton’s, his lip ring a cold presence against the right corner of Ashton’s lower lip.

 

This had to be what dreams were made of… or something, Ashton assumed. Not once had he ever thought he’d be kissing Luke in the front room of their _tour bus_ as they toured across America to open for one of the world’s biggest bands for the second summer in a row.

 

The kiss lasted longer than Ashton ever thought a kiss could, just sweet brushes of lips and hands rubbing and roaming on soft, warm skin. Luke had his hands on Ashton’s sides, under his shirt, tracing the lines of his ribs. Ashton’s fingers were working over each knot of Luke’s back as well. It was just far too good to even think of any other way to spend his afternoon.

 

“Ash,” Luke muttered into his mouth, pulling away and nuzzling their noses together.

 

Ashton let out a content little hum. “What?”

 

“You make me feel gorgeous,” the younger blond confessed, a sugary sweet smile on his lips.

 

That was enough to convince Ashton that his lock screen definitely needed to change to Luke.

 

(If it was a picture of Luke nuzzling into his neck and looking undeniably fluffy and cute, no one had to know but them.)

 


End file.
